


The Grand Life and Times of Daya Brosca, Warden Extraordinaire

by sunflowerbright



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Grand Life and Times of Daya Brosca, Warden Extraordinaire</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Told in pictures, so the little ones can follow as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. this hit, that ice cold

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Dragon Age: Origins, the Dwarf Commoner storyline in particular, and actually possibly also a few for Dragon Age 2, and for Origins assorted DLCs. Read at your own risk and peril, I claim no ownership and I apologise for any suffering you might endure reading this in advance.

 

 


	2. Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold

bonus:

**Author's Note:**

> next installment coming to an AO3 near you at.... some point


End file.
